1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fresh water flushing systems for boats and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for simultaneously flushing two or more outboard boat engines with fresh water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By design, virtually every outboard drive unit in the marine industry seems to have an aversion to residing in the very water it's intended to operate in. It is critical to keep the lower unit of outboard motors free and clear of the corrosive effects of extended submerged periods and avoid the accumulation of marine growth that occurs in almost every body of water. Consequently, an important aspect of routine boat maintenance is the fresh water flushing of outboard motors, particularly after use in salt water. A variety of fresh water flushing apparatus have been developed for directing a flow of fresh water into the intake of the lower unit of an outboard boat engine. For example, most boaters are familiar with the so-called “ear muff” flushing systems, in which twin rubber suction cups with at least one carrying a hose bib, are held in place by the open ends of a U-shaped steel rod. Most docks and other launch facilities provide pressure water for this purpose, as well as for enabling general cleaning of the boat body after removal of the boat from the water.
A significant limitation of existing fresh water flushing systems is that they are designed for the flushing of only a single motor at a time. Conventionally, a boater will attach a flushing apparatus to a single hose line extending from a water source, and then flush a single boat motor at a time. For boaters having two or more outboard engines, this limitation results in added post boating maintenance time.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a flushing apparatus enabling the use of a single water source to flush two or more engines simultaneously. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus having the flexibility to enable the use of a single water source to simultaneously flush one engine and clean the boat hull and accessories.